1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a robot control apparatus for programmably controlling a taught/playback-type robot.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to programmably control a robot having a plurality of controlled axes along a predetermined motion path, it is usually required that the robot be taught designated points successively and that the points be stored in a data memory. In the teaching of such robot command data, addresses indicating which of the locations of the data memory the taught data are to be stored are set and displayed, and target positions at which motions are to be performed as well as motion velocities are designated while actually moving a robot hand by a teaching panel or the like. The taught position data are usually stored upon naming them, as shown at P.sub.1, P.sub.2, . . . in FIG. 5(a) and P.sub.k-1, P.sub.k , . . . in FIG. 5(b).
It has recently become possible to have robots execute complicated activities. For this reason, the above-mentioned conventional method of storing taught points involves a large number of taught target points and increased program length. When a motion program is to be modified, moreover, it is difficult to visualize the correspondence between the program and the motion paths, thus a particular inconvenience is that rewriting position data requires a great amount of time.